The critical care aspect of the core will be responsible for maintaining high quality pre-hospital, emergency department, and ICU care of TBI patients entered into the clinical projects of this Center proposal. It will closely monitor randomization procedures, data collection, and timely transfer of data to the Data Analysis/Biostatistics/Epidemiology Core. The University of Pittsburgh Medical Center has authorized Dr. Marion, the Center Director and PI for this core, to determine all pre- hospital and emergency department protocols pertaining to brain injury, and this has allowed a great deal of uniformity in the way in which these patients are evaluated and treated. Such uniformity will enhance the scientific credibility of our clinical studies.